Attack of the Killer Cupcakes
by SparklyZebra
Summary: The flock has been through just about every nightmare you can think of: creepy labs, experimentation, vicious wolf men, and other horrifying experiences. They think that the have seen it all. Until they meet a new enemy:Cupcakes. The world is under attack by killer pastries that will stop at nothing to annihilate the human race. Who is behind this? Can the flock stop them?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first story, so I'm counting on all of you to give me criticism. Be mean if you have to, I don't care. Anyways, this is a very violent story. Much death is involved. Just warning all of you. This IS a Maximum Ride FanFiction, but it doesn't show it in the Prologue. I want to have this post Nevermore, because Dylan needs to be involved (I'm not telling you why), but I want them to be younger. I still don't know if there will be Fax. I suck at romancy stuff, so yeah... Tell me what you think in a review or a PM. :D This chapter is VERY short. They will be much longer in the future. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man to you? I also don't own the Bagel Man. He belongs to my crazy friend. And you'll find out who the Bagel Man is soon enough... Tehehehe**

**Claimer: I DO own the Killer Cupcakes though. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

Prologue

The cupcake stood in front of the quivering old man, it's beady eyes glinting threateningly in the darkness. The man scooted further into the corner, trying to escape his impending doom. A small cry escaped through the man's lips as the pastry smashed its teeth together.

A voice spoke in the darkness, "Kill him."

The man's eyes grew wide as the cupcake lunged forward, sinking it's teeth into his side. He screamed in agony as the cupcake teared at his flesh, blood and flakes of skin splattering against the wall.

Laughter and screeching echoed through the space as the cupcake continued to viciously maul it's victim until finally, the old man's wails grew quieter until they stopped all together.

The body was unrecognizable, no more than a lump of blood and torn flesh. Thick red liquid dripped off the walls and pooled together into a puddle under the dead body. The cupcake stood triumphantly on the mass of shredded human parts.

The voice's laughter ceased and it spoke again, "Come now, my precious creation. We have more important matters to attend to."

**A/N:Pretty dang short right? Whatever... Remember what I told you at the top people! This story depends on on me AND you. I need your opinion! **

**Question of the Chapter: Should this be post Nevermore with Fax?**

**My response: I don't know. That's why I'm asking you!**

**See ya'll later. **

**~SparklyZebra**


	2. Volcanoes are FABULOUS

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update sooner… I had to re-read the entire MR series to find out where the story was going to start. And for a few days, I wanted to update, but I was unmotivated. School really drains out your creativity, you know what I mean? I want to say thank you to my three reviewers! MaximumRider99, Unnoticed Silence, and a Guest! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And since I'm such a stalker and stuff, I know that a bunch more people read it! So thank you! Unfortunately, there is no death in this chapter… Just so all of you aren't confused, the story starts at the end of Nevermore. So without further ado (where did that even come from?), LET THE FABULOUSNESS BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own Maximum Ride. If I did, Fang, Angel, and Nevermore would be better. JUST SAYING.**

**Claimer: I DO own the Killer Cupcakes. 'Cause I'm all SPARKLY and stuff. Like Edward Cullen, Not really. I've never even read Twilight. Whatever…**

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the Bagel Man! He belongs to the mind of my weird yet fabulous friend. Just a heads up: Do NOT listen to that story in the middle of the night while cars are driving by slowly and the house is creaking… *Hides in corner***

**ENOUGH WITH MY RANTING! READ MY DEAR CHILDREN! REEAADDD!**

**Chapter 1**

I stood at the edge of the tree branch, watching the orange sun fall gently to the horizon below. Sighing, I sat down and leaned my back against the tree.

A week had gone by since the whole catastrophe thing, and Angel, Fang, Dylan and I have been staying in my mom's house near what was once the flock's little house only had minor damage from falling rubble, so it was generally a good place to stay.

I heard rustling and turned my head to see Angel landing next to me. She sat down and dangled her feet over the edge.

"It's getting late. Dylan sent me to come get you." She said, staring out at the ocean. Turning to me, she asked, "Max, what do you think happened to all of the regular humans? Do you think that they are dead?"

"I don't know… A lot of them probably couldn't take the heat when the fireball thing came and died that way. If they didn't, the virus most likely finished them off." I answered.

She didn't say anything back. We both sat there, perched on the branch, watching the sun sink lower and lower. She finally spoke when the sun was about halfway gone.

"I'm going to head back. You should too." Angel said, standing up. She shook open her wings and leaped off the branch. I watched her as she flew away, her wings glowing red in the setting sun as she soared into the sky.

I looked back at the sea, watching as the last ribbons of light faded away, replaced by the silvery light of the moon and stars. I stood up and unfurled my wings. I stroked down hard and flew gracefully over the singed treetops. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blowing my tangled hair back.

Gliding smoothly over air currents, I felt a sudden burst of warm air push me up. I looked down and saw red magma rimmed by charred black rock. I flew down closer, coughing in the smoky air. It was a volcano of some sort that looked as if it was just recovering from making an explosion. I couldn't see much, so I continued flying back to the house.

When I came into view of the little cabin, I descended down until I was a couple feet above the decking. Dropping down, I opened the door and walked in to see Angel, Dylan, and Fang sitting around the wooden table.

Dylan immediately jumped up and shouted," Max! You're back!" And tried to hug me, but I shoved him away and claimed my seat at the table next to Fang.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Buttered noodles, canned green beans, and a rabbit that Fang found." Angel answered, getting up to bring the plates over.

"Seriously Fang. A RABBIT?" I said, looking at him with a glare.

He just shrugged and said, "It was just standing there. I wasn't going to let perfectly good food be wasted." He then got up and went to help Angel.

Dylan came over and sat across from me once Angel and Fang had put all the food on the table. The entire time we ate, he wouldn't freaking take his eyes off me. That kid never gave up. He needs a life. 

"Hey guys, when I was flying back here, I found a volcano."I said. "I was thinking of investigating tomorrow."

Angel frowned and said, "Wouldn't we have noticed if there was a volcano there? I mean, we have flown in that area between here and the shore many times before looking for the others. Do you think that an entrance to the caves could really be inside of there?"

"I don't know, but the only reason why I discovered it was because I flew over it and felt the warm air." I replied.

Fang looked at me and said, "I think we should check it out anyways, even if there isn't anything there."

"Alrighty then. Tomorrow, we investigate the volcano." I announced. " Now off to bed with all of you. It's late."

**Ta-Da! So, what do you think? It's short, I know, but next time's will be longer. I promise. After all, it is going to be an expedition. So… I have no idea what to say. Whatever. Hopefully I will see you guys next time, and I didn't drive you away with my horrible writing skills. .**

**Question of the chapter: Did I make anyone OOC? Did it seem not MR related at all? Anything wrong with it that needs changing?**

**My Response: No clue. After all, I'm the writer.**

**See you guys later! And don't forget to review… :D**

**~SparklyZebra**


End file.
